Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
Godzilla is the titular character and one of the main protagonists of the 2014 film, Godzilla. History In the film, Godzilla is a prehistoric amphibious monster who fed off of Earth's natural radiation. Over the years, however, as the radiation emitted from the planet gradually declined, Godzilla retreated to the ocean depths, where it could absorb radiation from the Earth's core. For an incredibly long, albeit unknown amount of time, Godzilla remained dormant in the ocean, until 1954, when he was awakened by a nuclear submarine. After being discovered, the U.N. tried to keep him secret and destroy him with atom bombs under guise of nuclear testing, all of which failed to do so. An organization called "MONARCH" was then tasked with keeping him secret and studying him. However in 2014, one of his ancient enemies, known by humans as M.U.T.O., hatches after 15 years of absorbing nuclear radiation from a power plant in Japan. Godzilla begins listening as the M.U.T.O. lets out a mating cry to his recently hatched female counterpart, and attacks the creature as he is laying waste to a Hawaiian airport, though the M.U.T.O. escapes by flying away. After this, Godzilla retreats into the ocean once again, hunting the M.U.T.O.s while they're lured to San Francisco with a nuclear warhead by the American military. Godzilla surfaces just before hitting the Golden Gate Bridge, and the military opens fire with tanks and gunfire. This has little to no effect, however, and Godzilla descends into the ocean once again, but not before clearing his path by destroying the bridge. Godzilla surfaces once again in San Francisco to confront the recently arrived male M.U.T.O., and the two battle all the way into the night, while a bomb disposal squad led by Ford Brody is sent in via HALO jump to defuse the bomb that was placed to lure the M.U.T.O.s to San Francisco. Shortly after their arrival, the female M.U.T.O. arrives, and both creatures take on Godzilla, who is quickly overwhelmed by the two of them. Before either of them can kill Godzilla however, they're distracted by Brody, who destroyed the female's recently-laid egg sacs. While the female is distracted by Brody, Godzilla rises up again and pummels her with his atomic breath. Before he can finish her off, the male M.U.T.O attacks Godzilla once more, but Godzilla fights back and manages to kill it by slamming it into a skyscraper with his tail. The impact, however, brings the entire building down on Godzilla, and he collapses to his hands and knees, extremely weak. He briefly looks Brody in the eyes, before being consumed by smoke and debris. Brody then escapes to the pier, where the rest of his unit is trying to send the bomb out into the ocean where it can detonate without risk of fallout hitting the city. The female MUTO, still alive from her encounter with Godzilla, follows the radiation and kills the rest of the squad, leaving Brody alone to send the boat out to sea with the bomb. As the MUTO closes in on the bomb and Brody, Godzilla emerges from behind, grabbing her and blasting her in the mouth with his atomic breath, making her neck explode, before tearing her head off and letting it fall into the water. With both MUTOs killed, Godzilla then collapses from exhaustion in the city, seemingly dead. When morning comes, however, Godzilla rises up from the ashes around him and lets out a triumphant roar as the humans below cheer and applaud for their "savior", proclaiming him "King of the Monsters." With both of his enemies dead and with balance in nature restored, Godzilla descends back into the ocean to become dormant once again. Gallery Godzilla facing the 8-Legged M.U.T.O..jpg Godzilla 2014 Bleeds.jpg G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 6.png Godzillalegendary545.jpg Ss-godzilla-2014-1k.jpg Godzillahrimage.JPG Full Godzilla 2014 side.jpg Trivia *In the trailers, Godzilla was thought to be the main antagonist for the film, but in the Japanese trailer, he was revealed to be a protagonist. This was likely done to hide the true main antagonists that he actually hunted down before returning to the ocean. *This Godzilla's recent design is based on the original 1954 design, the ShodaiGoji suit from the [[w:c:godzilla:Godzilla (1954 film)|original Godzilla]] film, as director Gareth Edwards wanted to create a Godzilla design that's very modern, but still respect and resemble the design from the original Toho films. *This version of Godzilla's fighting style mostly after the bear's, in which explain why he often uses bite attack more than his limbs or tails during the fight. In addition, his atomic breath was slighty different: the atomic breath that being his trump card fired in the form of focused, fiery blue beam. The beam itself also seemingly not as powerful as his previous incarnation does and not used very often. The onlu known explanation of this was Godzilla only uses his atomic breath not as main weapon, but instead as the last resort weapon had he having himself cornered or nearly beaten into the pulp. Not only that, when Godzilla was forced to uses this beam, Godzilla has already weakened due to M.U.T.O's all-out attack, something that both hindering him to unleashed his overall potention of his atomic breath and also made him fell unconscious after the battle. Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:True Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Spoilers Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Scapegoat Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Dinosaurs Category:Laser-Users Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Big Good Category:Good Darkness Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Giant Monsters Category:Wanderers Category:False Antagonist Category:Serious Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:World Saver Category:Male Heroes